Major Malfunction gets angry/recruiting the Merc with the Mouth, Deadpool
Here is how Major Malfunction gets angry and recruiting the Merc with the Mouth, Deadpool goes in Pooh's Adventures of The Myth of Burton. (We then see the team listening to Malfunction destroying things in his room) Nighlock(to his team): Wait here, I've got this. (he then goes in and sees Malfunction breaking a vase that was priceless) Nighlock:(fixes it with the Raven Force) (Bumblebee and Sideswipe race in) Major Malfunction: How long have you all been out there? Nighlock: About as long as when we began to hear noises from your room. Having trouble deciphering the page? Major Malfunction: It's in Norwegian. In this case the Language of the Primes, something I am rusty on. Bumblebee: What do we do now? Nighlock: We hire someone who can speak Norwegian. Someone we know. Major Malfunction(catching on): No, we are not bringing that wombat into this house. Nighlock: It's all or nothing. Sideswipe: Who are we talking about here? Bumblebee: Taskmaster's greatest rival. Sideswipe: Oh no.(hides in the repaired vace) (we then see Malfunction, Nighlock, and Indominus sitting at a gas station looking around) Major Malfunction: How do you even know we'll find him here? Nighlock: Trust me I know. (Indominus then notices something out of the ordinary and asks about it) Indominus Rex: Hey does this guy have red and black all over him? Nighlock: Yeah. Indominus Rex: Does he have a a bunch of weapons with him? Major Malfunction: Uh-huh. Indominus Rex: Does he have black diamonds with white on his eyes? Nighlock and Major Malfunction: Yep. Why do you ask? Indominus Rex: Cause that's him right there.(points to him) (they all look and see Deadpool singing to some Salt-N-Peppa and drawing) Nighlock: Did we just get outsmarted by a girl? Major Malfunction(in Big McIntosh's voice): Eeeyup. Indominus Rex(clearly offended):(pulls both their ears) Nighlock and Major Malfunction: Owwwww! Deadpool:(to the camera) Oh hey. You're probably wondering what I'm doing. (we then see some bad guys driving under the bridge which Wade Wilson notices) Deadpool: Uh-oh, these guys look like trouble. I hope these people have their brown pants on.(jumps off the bridge) Nighlock: This should be interesting. (they walk over to where Wilson was and see him land in the vehicle being escorted) Deadpool:(in a foreign language): Hello I am the pool of death.(shoots one guy) Deadpool: So I was wondering what sort of evil plan you guys are up to? Bad guy#2:(pushes his head against the door) Deadpool:(about the door) Hm, that is some nice leather.(unbuckled him and he gets crushed by a tire) Deadpool:(to the third guy) Are you gonna talk or not? Bad guy#3:(bangs his head on the seat) Deadpool: Alright, screw you.(kills the third guy) (the car starts flipping with a motorcyclist shooting it) Bumblebee: I knew something like this would happen. Major Malfunction: You and me both. Sideswipe:(laughs) Deadpool:(shows the guy his picture and decapitates him) (the window rolls down and the head is there) Deadpool:(in a deep voice) Crime is but a disease, and I'm the cure.(back to his normal voice) Well not really a cure but...sue me (we see a bunch of bad guys come up and point their guns at the car) Sunset Shimmer: (trying to shake Sideswipe out of the vase) Sideswipe, get out of there! Sideswipe: When they're done is when I get out. Deadpool:(throws his hands in the air) Wait! You're probably wondering why the red suit? It's so bad guys can't tell I'm bleeding.(points to one guy) This guy's got the right idea, he wore the brown pants. Alright let's get this over with.(jumps and starts killing) (We the see another motorcyclist shoot Wilson in the arm) Deadpool: Ow.(looks at the hole in his arm) What the-(kills the one who did it) (We then see the last three guys pointing their guns at him,mbut he runs up some crashed cars) Deadpool:(shoots one bullet that kills all of them)(smells the smoke from the guns and breathes out) That was truly fun. (we see the group walk up to him and he puts his guns away) Sunset Shimmer: Please tell me that he didn't just sniff his smoking guns? Sideswipe: He did. Nighlock: We need you to decipher this.(hands him the page) Deadpool: This is Norwegian. Why didn't you come to me before? Major Malfunction: We didn't need younat the time. (Deadpool then covered his mouth in shock) Deadpool:(gasps) Now my feelings are hurt. Major Malfunction: At least we don't hurt people. Deadpool: I'm not hurting anybody.(a bad guy falls from a billboard)(everyone looks at him) That guys was already there before we even got here. (Deadpool then agrees to help them and they return to the Mansion) (they return and find everyone completely exhausted) Sunset Shimmer: Who could have done this? Nighlock:(notices a black and white bunny and grabs a sledge hammer) Mammoshnital! Mammoshnital: Ahhh!(runs for his life with Nighlock in pursuit) (Everyone laughed at this) Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts